En Arrière
by TliCli
Summary: Dans tous jeux, des passages blancs ou vides. Les développeurs ne peuvent tout dire ou penser à tout! J'essaie par plaisir d'en combler certains...imagination et j'espère un max de fidélité au jeu.  Pourquoi Tifa reste en arrière au début du jeu...
1. Chapter 1

« Arrêtes ton char! Merde! » hurla Barret.

« JE n'y vais pas! » enfonça Tifa pour la dixième fois, pourtant sa voix faillit.

« Tu viens! » décréta le chef de Avalanche.

« Non. » répéta-t-elle.

« Bon dieu d'merde! » Barret percuta le comptoir de sa main humaine « Tu m'as cassé les couilles pour quitter ton comptoir et...Briefing! Descends! » ordonna-t-il, au bas de son tabouret.

« Non. » elle astiqua son comptoir plus vite, sans baisser les yeux.

« PUTAIN! » Barret se retourna et cribla le plafond de balle.

Les clients déguerpirent à grands cris, Barret s'acharna sur une salle vide.

Tifa profita de ce répit pour respirer amplement mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne fut capable que d'inspirer une bouffée d'air saccadée. Elle s'accrocha au bar, submergée par une vague de panique et de douleur, ferma les yeux. Barret se retourna sur elle et eut un sursaut.

Jamais Tifa n'avait jamais fait montre de...de rien d'autre que de vitalité, de joie, d'enthousiasme et de confiance! Elle avait bien sur son côté d'ombre, comme chacun. Tous étaient restés discrets sur leurs passés respectifs. Barret en était bien content! Jamais il n'avait pensé que ce manque d'information et de connaissance des autres, poserait un jour un problème! Et surtout pas avec Tifa!

Le géant flancha devant cette toute jeune femme, montrant pour la première fois de la fragilité.

Des mots doux lui vinrent en tête, ces mots qu'il réservait à sa Marlène. Marlène qui avait tant grandi, épanoui sous l'aile de Tifa...Tifa...  
Il la regarda se perdre un peu plus dans ses émotions pénibles et son cœur se serra, les mots chatouillèrent ses lèvres. Il les retint de toutes ses forces, fit volte face et cribla à nouveau le bar.  
Tifa poussa un petit cri puis se boucha les oreilles.

« Arrêtes! Merde! Tu m'fais quoi? » vociféra-t-il, entre deux rafales.

« JE SAIS PAS! » hurla Tifa, cognant le comptoir de toute ses forces.

« MENTEUSE! » s'égosilla-t-il dans une longue rafale « T'as voulu l'terrain! T'as eu l'terrain! T'as tout explosé là-bas! Et Là, qu'on peut aller plus loin, tu t'dégonfles! »

« NON! » répliqua Tifa, tremblante et blessée.

« SI! » Barret lui fit face « Ta force, Tifa! Tu m'avait promis des miracles et tu les as fais! Avec toi, on peut viser plus haut! Et là tu m'lâches! » l'accusa-t-il.

« JE!... » Tifa le fixa les yeux troublés.

« J'fais quoi moi, avec une bande de nuls! » s'époumona Barret.

« Ils ne sont pas... »

« Tes entrainements avec Jess et Wedge ont payés, ils commencent à savoir se battre! Putain, toi!...Tu...! » il grinça des dents sans trouver les mots.

« Et bah? » fit-elle, agressive.

« I'font pas le poids! Tu fais l'POIDS! Toi et moi, on est allé poser nos affiches plus loin! On n'fait pas qu'éviter les gardes, on rentre dans l'tas! »

« Laisses-leurs du temps! » répliqua Tifa en colère.

« Du temps? C'est qui? Qui a voulu choper les codes? C'est qui, qui a dit qu'ça urge, qu'faut aller plus loin? C'est qui, qu'a dégommé l'escouade des codes?» s'épancha Barret.

« Et bah!...Voilà!... » cria Tifa hors d'elle « J'ai fait ma part! » conclu-t-elle.

« Putain! Pas de mission sans toi! Pas de Réacteur hors service pour soulager... »

« Quoi? C'est pas juste! J'ai fait ma... » s'offusqua Tifa, glacée.

« TA PART! Pauvre idiote! » Barret contourna le comptoir pour s'approcher « C'est trop tard pour reculer! Des nuls, des cons, des branlots! »

« Merde! Trouves quelqu'un d'autre! » Tifa perdit son contrôle, des larmes jaillirent.

« Putain Tifa! T'as lancé la machine! T'as dit...les grands moyens, la planète...ils la tuent, la vampirisent, alors tant pis pour les dégâts... » Barret se calma progressivement ému par les larmes silencieuses « T'as dit...Sang pour sang... »

« Ça va! » coupa Tifa, rageuse, elle essuya ses pleurs.

« Ah ouais? » Barret ricana, mal à l'aise « Ça allait ouais! Ça allait super en mission! C'était super de casser du Shin-Ra ensemb... »

« Tais-toi! » gronda-t-elle, les dents serrées.

« Qu...oi? » Barret s'étrangla de stupeur « T'adorais casser du Shin... »

« T'as GUEULE! » cria-t-elle de fureur.

« QUOI? » s'égosilla-t-il, devant ses yeux tremblants « Tu...Maintenant tu vas me casser les couilles avec des...états d'âmes? » il se laissa bousculer « T'as des... »

« Merde! MERDE! » elle prit la direction de la porte « C'est PIRE! PIRE que des ÉTATS D'ÂMES! » hurla-t-elle franchissant les portes.

« Alors c'est ça hein? C'est ça HEIN? » il la suivit « Tu vas où? »

« C'est pire... » Tifa descendit les marches lentement.

« C'est ça casses-toi si tu peux pas assumer! Tu crois qu'j'ai pas vu ton petit jeu avec ce soldat? Tu crois que j't'ai pas vu? T'as pris ton pieds, t'as fait la garce à le bousiller! T'as bien jouer avec c'pauvre con, avant de l'finir! Hein? Et c'est pas parce qu'il avait les codes! Hein?TIFA! » brailla-t-il à son dos.

Tifa raide comme un i, se plia soudain en deux sous une violente douleur. Une contraction de son estomac coupa son souffle. Tifa contint avec difficulté le flot de bile qui lui monta dans la gorge.

Le souffle court, elle se redressa avec lenteur et gémit sous la brulure.

« J'peux pas croire que tu...m'abanddd...Abandonnes Marlène, la planète... » Barret respira un grand coup « Tu comprends pas que c't'rage t'as permis de l'flinguer...Jess, Wedge et Biggs...Des gros nuls, jamais ils ne seront assez fort...parce qu'ils n'ont pas la rage...Moi, je l'ai aussi, et la rage fait oublier la peur et la douleur, les conséquence...Le prix... » Barret s'interrompit à la respiration sifflante de Tifa « Tifa...Moi je…Moi...J'sais pas d'où viens ta rage...D'un Soldat particulier?...Alors pourquoi...ça va plus depuis que t'as éclaté la cervelle de... »

Tifa émit un hoquet, Barret cru qu'elle allait vomir. Titubant, elle arriva au bas de l'escalier, Barret serra les poings à s'en faire trembler les épaules.

« Reviens pas si c'est pas pour t'battre! » gronda-t-il, il arma sa main mais se retint de justesse, ses mots avaient fait ployer les épaules de Tifa « A moins qu't'es un remplaçant valable! » assouplit-il.

Tifa soupira, camouflant difficilement un sanglot.

« Putain! Tifa...ce Soldat en uniforme rouge... »

Elle se redressa soudain, les mains serrant sa poitrine et s'élança dans le secteur 7.

« Putain, Dieu!...Tu le connaissais quand-même pas...Merde! Tifa...PUTAIN! TIFA! »


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre deux...Il semblerait que j'ai omis le petit texte de départ...Oups! Sorry! Je ne sais pas si c'est une obligation, à part celle-ci bien sur!

_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient!_

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques, j'ai eut un mal fou avec le temps de conjugaison...relater un événements passé dans le passé...Pioufff!

* * *

O.o.o.O

**EN ARRIÈRE**

O.o.o.O

Barret resta les yeux braqués sur l'amas de ferrailles, derrière lequel Tifa s'était faufilée. Il s'en approcha à pas lents. Le cerveau en ébullition.  
Il s'approcha comme la nuit d'avant... Il s'approcha mais ne pu aller très près, écœuré par les hoquets de vomissement, glacé par les gémissements de douleur.

Il retourna aux escaliers comme un fou, cherchant des yeux quelque chose à pulvériser, quelque chose à démolir. Il trouva. Avec un grognement sourd, Barret bombarda le sol sur une large portion. Cet imbécile de Johnny et son pote coururent comme des lapins, balles aux fesses.  
Pas question qu'ils aillent l'emmerder! Tifa avait besoin de tranquillité dans un état pareil, et puis personne ne pouvait rien! Comme lui n'avait rien pu faire la nuit dernière! Il décida de s'installer sur les dernières marches, adossé au garde corps, bien en face de la maison de ce stupide Johnny, son arme-main prête.  
Ça il pouvait...veiller, surveiller de loin comme la nuit dernière... Il soupira lourdement.

Tifa...connaîtrait ce...soldat...Il s'en était douter, la nuit dernière...

Comment expliquer sinon, de l'avoir retrouver dans cette ruelle sombre, auprès de celui qu'elle avait tourmenté de la pleine puissance de son arme...son corps. Barret avait vraiment douter de son état mental à cet instant...la nuit dernière...

...

De dos, par terre, tout près du corps disloqué, penchée dessus. A genou, bredouillant des mots incompréhensibles, soufflant un interminable murmure. Promenant sur l'amas sanglant ses mains, avec douceur et précaution, ses doigts effleurant à peine, plaies, bosses, ou carrément les os brisés qui pointaient hors de la peau. Frôlant chaque blessure, chaque hématome, déchirure... visibles ou invisibles...

Le tibia intolérablement et anormalement bondé, là où le talon de Tifa, dans un coup ajusté au mollet, avait brisé l'os...non juste fendu, pour que seul le poids de la victime ne puisse faire aboutir la fracture pernicieuse et fignoler le travail. Le soldat n'en n'avait pas eu le temps. La rotule décalée à une place incongrue, d'un coup de poing latéral enragé.

Barret l'avait contemplé inquiet, comme Tifa s'évertuait à trouver une position à peu prés...confortable...pour l'autre jambe du trépassé. Elle avait enfin trouvé un axe convenable pour la hanche, bien que la position ainsi faite soit ridicule.

Tifa se battait bien, Tifa avait une excellente technique et superbe maitrise. Mais cette fois ces attaque avaient été...sournoises et...malhonnêtes...Comme pour cette jambe, le cri du soldat résonnait encore aux oreilles, déchirant du supplice et l'horreur de la manœuvre. L'intelligence et le talent au service de la...démolition.  
Barret avait retenu son souffle en ces quatre secondes...Elle l'avait pris de face, dans un mouvement d'esquive...

Une, Tifa s'était rapprochée quasi contre son adversaire.  
Deux, elle s'était baissée, inclinée sur cette fameuse jambe et avait posé un genou sur la botte.  
Trois, une main avait agrippée l'uniforme à la ceinture, l'autre poing s'était levé haut et loin.  
Quatre... Quatre, le poing avait percuté la jambe sur le haut de la cuisse, Tifa avait poussé avec le reste de son corps, tandis que de l'autre main, elle l'avait tiré à elle, le pauvre homme.

Perdue dans ses caresses, les mains de Tifa avaient remontées encore pour sortir du champ de vision de Barret. Mais Barret savait, Barret avait vu...  
Le bras mou et mort, à l'épaule presque indécelable, luxée par un coup de coude vicieux, porté dos à dos, un coup impensable, impossible à anticiper...

Elle avait soudain niché son visage dans le cou du soldat, comme pour se recueillir. A tous petits gestes, elle s'était décalée, postée à la tête, dans l'alignement du corps. Elle avait tâtonné la nuque et soulevé la tête casquée, avec mesure et prudence. La tête était venue reposée sur les genoux de Tifa. Elle avait appliqué son front contre les minis lampes rouges des casques de soldats, améliorant leur vue dans l'obscurité.

Barret n'avait pu retenir une grimace, quand les doigts de Tifa avaient fouillés la fissure béante sur le côté du casque, du sang et des morceaux de cerveau en suintaient, accrochés et retenus dans les cheveux de l'homme. Barret n'avait pas su pour cette blessure, Barret s'était détourné, il était aller voir ailleurs si tout se passait bien, pour Wedge et Jessie...Barret avait voulu oublier ce combat...

Tifa avait tremblé d'un coup, de tout son corps, elle avait relevé le visage comme pour hurler à la lune, les yeux clos, respirant à grandes goulées d'air sifflantes. Ses doigts avaient délogés une mèche souillée plus longue. Elle l'avait lissé la mèche, nettoyé. D'un coup sec, Tifa avait penché la tête du soldat. Un bruit de cassure, un bruit d'os...Elle avait retiré le casque avec rapidité, celui-ci parti valser plus loin.

Avec une lenteur extrême, ses mains avaient tâté le visage, puis elle les avait apposé avec déférence comme pour le cacher. Les yeux ouvert, elle avait baissé son visage sur celui du supplicié. Tifa avait glissé ses mains vers le front, lentement, alors que les mots susurrés s'étaient bousculés, et s'écorchaient au passage de ses lèvres. Le visage était apparut dans son entier. Tifa avait eut un hoquet, puis un sourire étrange, des larmes avaient jaillit d'un coup.

« Pardon, pardon...Pardon...Merci, merci...MERCI! » avait-elle crié brusquement.

Elle était restée là, à lisser les cheveux, à poser avec regret ses paumes sur le visage. Après une longue hésitation, Barret avait fini par tourner autour d'elle, sans qu'elle ne réagisse à sa présence et encore moins à son approche.

« Tifa...Il faut partir... » avait-il osé dire après de longues minutes.

Elle l'avait regardé sans le voir. Des cris avaient résonné, indiquant qu'on était à leur recherche. Tifa ne réagissait à aucune de ses demandes, alors Barret l'avait soulevé comme un mannequin, sous les aisselles. Elle avait juste poussé un petit cri lorsque le crâne, de ses genoux était retombé sur le sol avec bruit, et s'était tout, jusqu'au bar. Sans un mot, Barret s'était évertué à la rendre présentable, ou du moins qu'elle n'éveille pas les soupçons. Une poupée de chiffon s'était laissée conduire, jusqu'au bar.

L'entrée au bar s'était faite dans la joie. Tifa avait sourit pitoyable, mal à l'aise, absente, et ridicule avec le gilet de Barret sur elle. Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour camoufler les vêtements tachés et accusateurs. L'équipe avait fait et refait l'opération, louant et fêtant le déchainement de Tifa sur l'escouade. Elle s'était isolée très vite. Tous avaient été rapidement ivre...sauf Barret, braqué et obnubilé par cette femme si frêle, pour avoir démonté un soldat 2éme Classe...Ouais 2éme...

Ce visage d'ange, horriblement magnifique et envoutant d'assurance, cette bouche si sensuelle, rendue irrésistible de sadisme et pleine de promesses savoureuse mais sanguinaires...Ce regard couleur sang, pulsant de perversité...Et ce corps parfait, si impeccablement modelé, affuté...pour...pour ça!

Pour ça...Pas pour l'amour! Pas pour le sexe!  
Bien que ce fut la première chose à laquelle on puisse penser...  
Pour frapper, pour démolir, pour tuer...Barret se sentit sale d'avoir pu désirer ce corps après l'avoir vu possédé par une telle haine et un tel plaisir dans la lutte. Non...ça n'avait pas été une lutte...Un massacre...inutile, en plus...

Tifa était gisante sur le comptoir. Barret l'avait soulevé pour la coucher, mais avait été pris au dépourvu par les yeux grands ouverts... et les traces de larmes.

« Barret...je, j'ai...je...je...me suis perdue...Barret » avait-elle couiné, misérable.

« Non...Tifa, tu...Non! » Barret avait réfléchit vitesse grand V, puis avait eut comme une fulgurance « Non...Tifa...T'as juste compris ce que tu ne veux pas devenir. »

Elle avait papillonné d'interminables secondes, puis son regard intense avait reprit vie. Sa force mentale reprenant le dessus.

« Ah... » avait-elle murmuré « Ah...Oui... »

« Nous sommes là pour ça... » Barret l'avait lâché, troublé par le désir récurant toujours teinté de dégout « Tu as une famille...On peut pas devenir un monstre pareil avec l'ennemi, quand on reste un ange avec ceux qu'on aime...» puis il était partit.

...

A présent, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus la désirer...comme avant...Ce n'était pas de l'amour et jamais ça ne l'avait été...Juste physique, il n'était qu'un homme comme les autres, et Tifa une femme particulièrement tentante. A présent...l'envie resterait mélangée à la répulsion...l'admiration au mépris pour de tels actes...

Les jours suivants diraient...les jours à venir, il comprendrait surement...La rage... Cette rage qui l'avait possédée. Ils partageaient la RAGE...lui-même pas fier de sa violence...Tifa n'avait jamais montré une telle violence...

Qui était cet homme, ce soldat...

A bien réfléchir, trop bizarre qu'elle ne le connaisse...alors de simples remords, un repentir...trop étrange aussi pour n'être que ça...

Les prochains jours...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Le chapitre 3 est lancé...

J'ai eu beaucoup d'hésitation à le mettre en ligne...  
Il me semblait inutile, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à laisser de côté...Ai-je bien fait...  
Ce chapitre est...insatisfaisant pour moi... et puis il est long...Peut-être inutile...Mais ce qui est écrit me parait important...A vous de juger...  
Bon aller je clique sur 'Add Chapter'...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**O.o.0.o.O**

En Arrière - Chapitre 3

**O.o.0.o.O  
**

A peine Tifa, parvenait-elle à contrôler les spasmes de son estomac, que l'image flashait derrière ses paupières closes.  
Qu'à cette vison tout son corps se révulsait, se contractait pour une autre expulsion de bile. Elle paniqua, incapable de reprendre haleine, incapable de retenir ses hoquets au son immonde, de se raisonner ou de calmer son corps...Incapable...

Elle, au corps forgé pour la lutte à main nue, à l'esprit structuré pour l'utilisation à pleine capacité de ce corps fait arme, elle, Tifa, incapable...non! Hors de question!  
Elle avait si souvent frôlé la mort, et deux fois s'était glissée dans ses bras, ressenti la douleur à dose extrême, elle avait déjà connu ce vide dans le cerveau, que laissaient derrière elles des sensations si dévastatrices...

Alors non! Maitrise...

Tifa tenta de contrôler le rythme de sa respiration, d'accompagner ses hauts le cœur, de synchroniser ces deux besoins impératifs.  
L'exigence primitive de prendre de l'air régulièrement, et l'injonction d'évacuer de ce même corps, cette défense contre la surcharge émotionnelle, que son cerveau ne pouvait traiter à moins de vraiment tomber dans l'hystérie.  
Doucement elle tenta...Maitrise...

Maitrise...Elle avait appris le contrôle, l'emprise sur soi. Qu'importe douleur, fatigue, peur ou incertitude. Qu'importe besoin ou envie, tout mettre dans l'unique but, se contrôler, se commander, se dominer...Se posséder soi, avant de posséder le corps de l'autre...Son Art...  
Savoir s'utiliser au mieux, avant de pouvoir utiliser l'autre.  
Tout et son contraire...Poids, morphologie, souplesse, vitesse, attaque, défense, esquive, terrain, luminosité, distance, le moindre muscle, même minuscule, chaque pensée, même une ombre...jusqu'à l'arme, les vêtements, jusqu'au caractère de l'ennemi...Il fallait juste savoir voir et savoir faire.

Elle savait, Tifa avait appris auprès d'un grand Maitre...Zagan...  
Que penserait donc le Maitre de son élève dont il était fier...si confiant...Son Maitre...Sa meilleure élève...S'il la voyait ainsi...

Tifa s'étrangla et s'étouffa, son instinct voulait qu'elle respire alors que son corps voulait cracher, elle rata la coordination. L'acide lui remonta dans les narines, l'intense brulure se mêla au désespoir de son propre jugement, du regard que Barret lui portait à présent, et de ce manquement envers son Maitre.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire, là ne résidait pas...Son attitude d'hier était...Non mensonge! C'était l'image qui...cette seconde de lucidité qui l'avait télescopée...Non! Mensonge!  
Non, elle avait été lucide! Pitié! Mais...pardon! Elle avait été LUCIDE!

Zagan avait tant de fois loué sa lucidité, cette clarté dans le discernement. Alliée à sa volonté tenace, c'était ça qui faisait d'elle une combattante émérite.

_'Mets tes faiblesses dans tes mains et martèles-en tes ennemis. Mets tes forces dans tes pieds, ébranles-en tes ennemis.'_

Une des leçons fondamentales de son Maitre...  
Et la rage, comme d'autre, faisait parti des deux, comme beaucoup d'autre...Faiblesse. Force...Alors, la nuit dernière...  
Tifa avait mis sa rage dans ses mains, dans ses pieds, dans ses coudes et ses genoux, dans tout son corps et toute son âme...Elle avait martelé, elle avait ébranlé... mais tellement...ses assauts...Elle avait bombardé de ses poings, elle avait pilonné de ses pieds...

Cet homme, ce...soldat, cet arrogant! C'était SA faute! A lui!

Il s'était vanté, qu'une fois son identité découverte, de s'en prendre à son groupe Avalanche, sa p'tite bande d'insectes tout juste bon pour que lui, Soldat, lui, 2éme rang, ne s'occupe...L'angoisse d'une telle situation avait affutée d'autant sa concentration et sa volonté, alors malgré son petit niveau Tifa lui avait prouvé qu'elle était un insecte de valeur respectable. Surpris le 2éme classe avait tenté insultes et provocations. Rien n'y avait fait, Tifa avait résisté, lui avait résisté.  
Alors ébranlé, le Soldat avait insinué que le Secteur 7 pourrait bien servir d'exemple si elle continuait à l'emmerder. Il avait dit...Se foutre des fourmilières voisines s'il fallait employer les grands moyens pour détruire leur nid. Il avait dit...Qu'il n'y aurait que les bouseux pour pleurer d'autre bouseux...Bouseux...Il avait dit...

Tifa avait flanché, son cerveau soudain brouillé, parasité par quelque chose de sourd, de discret, de contenu mais qui ne voulait plus l'être...  
Le Soldat en profita et faillit la mettre au tapis. Sous une urgence vitale, Tifa avait rompu le combat. Avec difficulté, elle avait pris une fuite maladroite, trébuchante, elle avait pu échapper au Soldat un court instant.  
Un instant, à peine une minute, une pause où son cerveau avait accepta le tumulte sous-jacent.

Des bouseux?...Tifa était une boueuse, Tifa venait d'un ridicule petit village insignifiant et toute sa famille était bouseuse, ses amis...  
Et le Secteur 7...en exemple...Le Secteur 7 était à présent son village, sa famille...Bouseux aussi? Sa nouvelle famille, son village...Mais...

Les pas lourds avaient résonné dans son refuge, petite ruelle, une impasse. Paralysée, sa pensée avait explosé lorsqu'il l'avait interpellé moqueur et triomphant...

SA...famille, Sa vraie FAMILLE...déjà...SON VILLAGE...DÉJÀ!...Déjà MORT, ANEANTIS!...DÉJÀ FAIT! Déjà...RAVAGÉS!

Alors oui, OUI, elle avait ravagé, elle avait démoli, fracassé, LUI!

LUCIDE dans ses attaques, consciente au possible, calculatrice pour de meilleurs dégâts. LUCIDE, elle avait canalisée sa rage, claire elle l'avait concentré, avec une conscience très aiguë, elle avait acheminé sa rage au bout de ses doigts qui bombardaient, jusqu'au bout de ses pieds qui pilonnaient, oui, le plus efficacement possible faire MAL! Elle avait projeté sa rage, fait jaillir et en éclabousser cet ennemi, satisfaite et LUCIDE...

Tifa inspira une grande goulée d'air, et cracha plus que vomit cette mélasse venue de ses entrailles. La rage se propagea encore mais moins forte, plus égale, la rage réconcilia corps et âme dans la même sensation. Tifa parvint à s'assoir et refoula doucement rage et nausée. Elle mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées, reprenant mentalement ce combat...Avec lucidité elle s'évalua.

Elle avait bien combattu et sans cette transgression de valeur...Non...Après tout sa motivation avait été juste...simplement moins honorable que de sauver sa peau...Et sans ça, elle serait probablement morte...A bien y réfléchir, elle avait combattu à arme égale, perversité contre perversité, venin contre venin, cruauté contre cruauté...Tifa poussa un long soupir...

_'Chaque adversaire impose une stratégie. Et chaque type d'adversaire réclame une adaptation.' _

Une autre leçon fondamentale...de son Maitre Zagan...Et bien, elle s'était adaptée...

_'Aucun combat ne se ressemble. S'ils se ressemblent c'est que tu n'as pas compris ton adversaire. Et si tu n'as compris, tu mourras'_

Jamais elle n'avait combattu ainsi...Elle avait survécu face à un 2éme classe...Trucider un connard n'avait jamais été un péché, et d'y prendre du plaisir non plus...Mais cet acharnement...

_'Tu peux haïr. Ne méprise jamais._ _Le mépris engendre la cruauté. La vengeance aussi. Fais attention de ne jamais punir sans réfléchir.  
Ce n'est pas la main qui frappe, ni la bouche qui dicte. Seule la tête qui décide devra recevoir ta justice.'_

A vrai dire, ce n'était même pas son déchainement qui posait problème...Elle n'avait pas cherché de vengeance...

Barret avait peut-être cru qu'elle s'amusait, en réalité elle avait uniquement voulu handicaper. Un adversaire de ce niveau imposait un handicap sérieux...Et Tifa s'y était appliquée avec sérieux...Un bras et deux jambes en moins, difficile de combattre après ça.  
Ne faisaient-ils pas exactement la même chose pour les robots-gardiens Shin-Ra. Tifa était toujours chargée de mettre hors service l'arme principale de ces trucs, pendant que Barret canardait comme un dingue.

Évidemment le robot pouvait grincer mais ne criait pas, du métal froissé ou cabossé ne suintait pas de sang...Et puis le combat à main nue impliquait forcément de la violence, mais un cran au-dessus. Il fallait asséner un grand nombre de coups, de nombreux combos, là où une balle en plein mille, une lame dirigée proprement, pouvaient régler le compte de l'ennemi. Son style de combat était brutal, plus agressif et moins propre...Surement pas plus cruel...  
L' épée maniée comme un stylet de tatoueur, ne laisse guère de limite à l'imagination de l'artiste et la zone de dessin est...appréciable...  
Le bâton de la milice employé comme un pilon, peut attendrir n'importe quelle viande et prend son temps pour broyer les os...  
Une arme à feu utilisée comme une perceuse peut en creuser des trous, aux bords fumants, le canon contre la peau pour marquer au fer rouge...

Barret avait dû être choqué par le nombre de coups, les enchainements si rapides, les dégâts si...handicapants...si réussis...Sa capacité de destruction ainsi amplifiée...Mais elle n'avait pas été cruelle, pas tant...

Sa hargne décuplée venait juste de l'utilisation de sa violente colère. Zagan le lui avait appris à se servir de tout, et surtout ce qui vous dépasse, surtout...Quoi de plus facile que de se concentrer dans le calme. Maitriser le débordement demandait au final moins de travail que de devoir chasser et lutter aussi contre soi-même...Tifa avait convertit cette crise en outil...Et avait gagné grâce à ça...

_'Le goût de la victoire dépend de ton adversaire. Amère ou sucrée toutes sont à honorées.  
En apprenant. Apprendre c'est mieux faire ensuite.'_

Pourquoi ce goût la faisait vomir...Qu'apprendre de ce combat...Rien...A part qu'elle n'en était ni fière, ni honteuse...Elle avait juste bien fait...

Son cher Maitre serait fier, elle avait bien retenu et utilisé ses leçons.  
Au moment de la prendre en apprentissage, Zagan lui avait confié être trop avide de nouveauté pour rester en place bien longtemps, et qu'elle devait faire preuve d'efficacité pour assimiler tout ce qu'il pourrait transmettre. Prendre le plus, le mieux possible ce qu'il aurait le temps et l'envie de lui donner. Il lui avait avoué ne pas savoir combien de temps il lui consacrerait...

_'Un combattant aime se battre. Chacun y trouve son compte. Il y a les grands classiques. Prouver sa force, jouer avec le danger, aimer tuer, chercher la gloire...  
Toi, j'ai du mal à comprendre...Je reprendrai ma route, mais avant je veux savoir'_

Avait-il compris, avant le drame?

Tifa voulait apprendre le combat à main nue pour faire autre chose de son corps, autre chose qu'un truc beau à regarder, qu'un truc à désirer...  
Elle voulait son corps dangereux là où il était plaisant, elle le voulait utile là où il n'était que loisir...Pouvoir faire mal là où les autres pensaient plaisir, tempérer la douceur par la brutalité, déséquilibrer l'attrait de sa beauté...  
Être alternative pour décider quoi donner...des coups ou des caresses...Pouvoir donner la mort comme elle pouvait donner la vie...  
Elle voulait être de noir et de blanc. Équilibre, ying et yang, grise comme la vie, et choisir de nuancer cela en clair ou en foncé...

Elle avait réussit...un monstre contre l'ennemi, ange pour ses amis...Et tous dans son cœur...

L'apprentissage s'était arrêter trop tôt...Son Maitre ne lui avait rien dit en cas _'d'ennemi ami'_...

Tifa laissa échapper un sanglot teinté de mépris à son mensonge. Le bobard qu'elle avait servit à Barret, encore tout chaud de de la catastrophe évitée...Elle avait bien mené son combat et que le pire ne soit arrivé...Elle ne le devait qu'à la chance...La chance...  
Le mot chance était un mot retord, mais pour une fois, elle pouvait le choisir, parfois le destin faisait bien les choses, parfois il prévenait...Un avertissement?

Et maintenant que faire...Et maintenant comment se battre encore, comment effacer cette peur de le rencontrer en...adversaire...

L'odieuse image flasha à nouveau si subitement qu'une nouvelle sueur froide la prit.

Elle inspira à fond prête à vomir de nouveau, mais avec un maximum de calme et de maitrise. La nausée resta au bord de ses lèvres, tapie, en attente. Indécise Tifa resta avec l'aigreur dans la bouche et la pression dans l'estomac.

Il fallait de toute façon l'affronter, pas le choix...combattre ou non, tout laissé tomber ou pas...Après...D'abord envisager cette éventualité...  
Non...D'abord calmer son cœur, repoussé cet effroi...Elle avait refait le combat et réglé ce problème qui n'en était pas un...Remonté le temps jusqu'à...cette seconde...

Tifa se plia brusquement en deux surprise sous une violente nausée...

Cet instant de réalité qui l'avait brisé en un battement de cœur, et qui lui avait fait commettre l'irréparable...

Plus rien ne pouvait sortir de son estomac, sa gorge n'émit qu'un hoquet pitoyable...La sueur froide refula bien vite, elle respira calmement.

Elle avait bien fait une erreur...Elle avait tué le Soldat sans le vouloir...Tuer...Dieu merci...Elle l'avait tué mais sans conséquence grave...

Mais...Si cela avait été lui...Elle l'aurait tuer...Quand-même...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, ect...

La suite enfin...

Toutes mes excuses, mais j'ai perdu par plantage la totalité de l'histoire, et j'attendais de savoir si oui ou non, une récupération était possible...  
Et après de long mois...Et bien non! (...gros soupir...)

Plus qu'à tout refaire...Et cette histoire étant ( normalement ) finie, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à me remettre dedans, mais surtout à me souvenir de ce que j'avais écrit...et encore moins de ce que je VOULAIS écrire!

Enfin, bref, voilà qui est re-fait! Et pas mieux!  
J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'écart, que se soit de contexte, de logique et de ton...  
Le chapitre suivant lui changera légèrement...

Chaque chose en son temps, tout est sauvegardé sur le site, donc à moins qu'une catastrophe, le statut resta 'Clomplete' d'ici peu.

Merci de votre patience, et bonne lecture! 

O.o.o.O

**EN ARRIÈRE - Chapitre 4  
**

O.o.o.O

Ses mains tremblaient, Tifa, encore à genoux, les contempla. Quelle étrange impression...

« Bon...Bah...Voilà... » les mots sortirent avec un grand soupir.

Elle avait l'impression d'être arrivée au terminus. Non...au point de départ...  
Et tout, jusqu'alors, ne semblait n'être qu'un rêve, une illusion...  
Elle se sentie soudain stupide, puérile...Craquer à ce point pour un..Souhait...Un rêve de gosse...Un fantôme, puisque tout avait...disparu...  
Alors que l'affaire était sérieuse. Sa mission concernait la vie toute entière. Flancher, flancher pour...

Étrange sensation que de ce laisser aller. Oubliant la honte, Tifa comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur de ne regarder que droit devant depuis. Quel soulagement de pouvoir pleurer sur soi...

Elle avait cru être forte, elle n'était que lâche...et une obsessionnelle...  
Mais peut-être était-ce normal après tout...Comment savoir puisque personne ne savait...Et tout était si flou...

Elle s'était réveillée d'un long tunnel, comme on ressort d'un torrent après avoir été charrié par les flots turbulents. Par à coup, retournant au tunnel, retournant aux flots, retournant toujours dans cette obscurité qui finissait, toujours, par s'illuminait des flammes de son village, à en lui cuire les yeux...  
Et puis la pénombre de ce long chemin, une course folle, remplie de combat, ce sentier à travers les monts de Nibel, cette terreur qui la brulait bien plus que la fatigue et l'effort, cette peur pour son père...  
Et puis son père, étendu, blessé...et puis mort...et puis sa main molle à jamais...la main de son père juste tiède, si molle, si vide, si...morte...  
Et puis le pommeau de cette épée, encore chaud lui, dans sa paume...sa douleur si insupportablement forte...  
Puis...les yeux verts et inhumains...Ce vert plein d'arrogance et de satisfaction...oui il était satisfait et diverti et jubilant!..  
Elle avait soutenu ce regard et ancré à jamais cette rage et cette haine...de cet incident...Séphiroth...

Tifa encaissa un long frisson, encore teinté de la violence des faits, des sensations de ce jour là...  
Elle posa ses paumes au sol, et commença une lente et ample respiration par la bouche...

Tout était silencieux, autant qu'on le peut dans les taudis.

Elle respira un bon coup, mais grimaça à l'odeur écœurante de ses vomis. Elle gratta la terre pour les recouvrir, consternée et démoralisée de s'être mise dans un tel état.  
Un courant d'air frais la fit sursauter. Quelqu'un avait dû ouvrir la porte du secteur 7, remuant l'air lourd et saturé. Elle ouvrit la bouche, avide d'un peu de fraicheur. La gorge sèche et la salive acre, elle s'installa, épuisée contre le tas de ferraille, qui faisait sa cachette. Elle lâcha malgré elle un long soupir, à la manière d'un enfant boudeur rechignant devant sa corvée. Elle laissa s'épanouir un sourire, en profitant pleinement, se moquant d'elle-même.

Elle devait se reprendre et ELLE allait le faire!  
Elle se détendit au mieux, n'autorisant que des pensées légères, amassant autant de calme et de sérénité que possible, et fut bientôt prête pour raisonner posément.

Pourtant, à peine effleura-t-elle 'son incident', sa bouche se plissa aussitôt, amère, son cœur s'emballa. Elle réprima bien vite ses émotions et revint au calme. Pourtant il fallait...Elle prit une grande inspiration.  
Il fallait qu'elle soit au moins capable de revivre cet instant pour pouvoir décider, savoir...

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas demander le nom de chaque Soldat avant de se battre...et encore moins clamer le sien de nom...Et puis...  
Elle pouvait être reconnue le cas échéant...Le cas échéant, la reconnaitrait-il?...Après sept longues années...le reconnaitrait-elle?...  
Elle fut certaine que oui, à moins qu'il n'ait vraiment changé...

Elle se claqua la figure de ses deux mains...  
Évidemment qu'il avait changé!

La dernière fois, ils étaient à peine adolescents! Elle avait grandi, s'était transformée, ses cheveux devenus si long et sa poitrine si...grosse...ça changeait totalement...A l'époque, les deux petites bosses sous sa robe ne laissaient pas présager un tel...développement...  
Il avait dû grandir lui aussi, il avait dû se développer lui aussi...Elle soupira et se claqua à nouveau les joues, certaine de rougir, penser à lui en plein jour et de cette façon n'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres...  
A Nibelheim, elle aimait l'imaginer, dans les journaux, sur les photos de Soldat, elle avait souvent collé son visage sur tous les uniformes...A Nibelheim, elle était si jeune...  
Elle s'interrogea une fois encore sur la façon dont les classes dans le Soldat l'avaient forgées...et cacha brusquement ce sourire dans ses bras.

Les mauvaises habitudes...Oui, c'était mauvais une telle fixette...Elle se frotta le visage honteuse et gloussa...  
Chaque chose en son temps...Et certaines mauvaises habitudes...On avait pas envie de les perdre...

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça! Et pas comme ça!  
Il avait changé c'était sûre, mais elle le reconnaitrait c'était sûre!  
Après tout, n'avait-elle pas perdu toute raison rien qu'en apercevant les cheveux blond du Soldat?...Seulement...elle s'ébroua encore, consternée...  
Un instant...Une éternité, elle avait cru, elle avait failli croire...qu'un connard pareil...qu'il était devenu...Après tout s'était possible...  
Il était si agressif à l'époque...

L'image tant redoutée s'imprima de nouveau dans son cerveau, les yeux pourtant grand ouverts.  
Elle se plia soudain sous la vague, mais contrôla enfin...Elle s'accrocha à ses jambes et cala sa tête entre ses genoux...Aller...

Elle avait frappé de toutes ses forces, de sa botte à la plaque métallique. Le casque n'avait pas résisté.  
Le Soldat avait tournicoté sur lui-même, elle s'était remise en garde pour continuer, pour en finir. Il avait mis genoux à terre, la main sur le casque brisé. Elle, l'avait envoyé mordre la poussière d'un bon coup dans le dos. Lui, s'était étalé de tout son long, sa main découvrant la blessure, sa main apportant un morceau du casque...  
Et elle avait vu...vu cette petite queue de cheval, blonde et pleine d'épis...

Elle avait totalement paniqué, complétement perdu pied, elle avait voulu s'enfuir, mais n'avait pas pu aux sons d'agonie du Soldat...de lui...  
Et...ce soldat, cet arrogant, cet...Enfoiré, cet...Homme...était redevenu juste un homme.  
C'était juste un homme, un être humain...ET peut-être l'être humain le plus important pour elle...

Là, lui!...Il...avait braillé, il avait gémit, râlé, couiné du coup mortel, son coup à elle, elle, qui tournait et tournait autour de lui, n'osant regarder, se bouchant les oreilles, le cerveau en déroute, le cœur en chaos.  
Elle avait juste voulu qu'il fasse un peu moins de bruit, pour qu'elle puisse se reprendre juste quelques secondes!  
Chut sa douleur, chut sa peur de mourir, qu'il se taise quelques secondes, une petite minute...Chut...chut...  
CHUT!  
...Son talon avait écrasé le cou sans qu'elle ni pense...

Une erreur de débutant, une erreur digne d'une personne non formée au combat...  
Tifa avait fait quelque pas pour quitter la ruelle, mais un sentiment étrange l'avait stoppé...

Culpabilité...culpabilité...Faute...Crime...Crime...Faute...

Elle se retrouva dans la peau de ces criminels par accident...

Incapable de quitter les lieux du crime, avec cette envie folle que se soit pour de faux, que se soit...pas vrai...  
Elle avait voulu, mais vraiment voulu cacher le corps, elle y avait pensé, le cacher pour se le cacher à elle-même, effacer les traces, tout faire disparaitre...comme si elle n'avait rien fait, que rien ne se soit passé...  
Elle s'était retenue de justesse de défoncer les bâtiments autour, pour ensevelir tout ça, cacher tout ça...  
Elle s'était penchée vers les pieds plusieurs fois, avec la pulsion de prendre, de tirer, de jeter loin, loin...  
Elle avait levé le poing combien de fois pour creuser un trou, un grand trou aussi profond, et avec autant de coup que sa panique et sa honte...  
Fébrile, tremblante, à l'entrée de la ruelle, elle avait lâché son premier sanglot...Atroce...c'était atroce...d'avoir fait ça...

Et rien, rien! Ça ne servirait à rien de cacher à d'autres yeux car les siens n'oublieraient pas!

Elle avait tué...  
Un crime, elle avait commis un crime, un meurtre...  
Même pas un assassinat, même pas de la piété, on achève par pitié!  
Elle avait tué par défaillance, par faiblesse...Et par inadvertance, par erreur. Et cette bévue, cette bourde était...un crime, le pire...INUTILE...  
Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir soigné ou, ou...n'importe quoi d'autre...Pourquoi sa rage...pourquoi elle...parce que...  
Parce que quoi?...Pourquoi déjà? Pourquoi?

Et en plus, si c'était lui...

C'était pas lui! Impossible que se soit lui! Impensable! Impossible parce qu'elle n'y survivrait pas!  
L'avoir rossé, battu à mort aurait pu passer...mais tuer...comme ça...hors combat...Sachant que peut-être, c'était lui...

_NON!_

Elle s'était ruée vers le corps à présent calme dans la mort, et tout ne fut que brouillard, désespoir et incompréhension...

_Pas lui! Pas lui! Pas lui! Insupportable!_

Elle avait pris le temps et le courage de découvrir son visage, être sûre...il fallait...Pris le courage, le touchant, le caressant comme si c'était lui...

_Pas lui! Pas lui! Pas lui! Inexcusable!_

Il y avait, dans sa tête, une image...Une image de lui plus...plus mature...en tenue d'infanterie...Elle avait cette image...Un vestige, un reste de l'incident de Nibelheim...Tifa ne se l'expliquait pas...Sans doute sa prière de le voir arriver et mettre un terme au cauchemar, avait fait un peu trop travailler son cerveau. Mais elle faisait confiance à cette image...

_Pas lui! Pas lui! Pas lui! Pitié?...pas...toi..._

Et le visage sous le casque n'était pas cette image...Les yeux ouverts sur le vide et la mort n'étaient pas bleus de toute façon...

_Pas lui! Pas lui! Pas lui...MERCI... _

Les larmes qui avaient suivi, étaient pleine de soulagement. Elle avait pu libérer son cœur que cette horreur...  
L'horreur de LUI faire subir la moindre douleur, de LUI faire mal, abimer, traumatiser SON corps qu'elle ne voulait que pouvoir toucher, serrer au moins une fois...

_PAS TOI!... _

Pourtant la culpabilité ne s'allégea que très peu...

_Toi..._

Pas lui, non...mais un être humain quand-même...Qui avait forcément...des parents, des frères et sœurs?...Une petite amie?...Une femme!  
Comment savoir...Une vie en tout cas...et surement quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui l'attendait...et qui allait attendre longtemps...quelqu'un qui l'aimait...Il devait bien avoir quelqu'un...n'importe qui...Même qu'un chien peut-être!  
Le cœur en miette, elle s'était excusé d'avoir fait ça...Pardon pour lui, pardon aux autres, ceux qui attendraient...De grâce, pardon...

_Toi?..._

Et lui?...  
Lui qu'elle attendait. Était-il mort...A qui l'annoncer? Nibelheim était...sa mère morte aussi...L'attendrait-elle encore, toujours... Pourquoi faire...

Tifa relaya cette image et cet instant maudit au plus profond de ses pensées, avec les autres, et respira avec plus de facilité...

Bien...  
Il...mort...réglait simplement tout, sauf que, aucun moyen de le savoir...Et s'il était mort...Elle se secoua mentalement et jeta ça encore plus loin.

Bien...  
Donc partir du principe qu'il était toujours en vie, et toujours dans le Soldat, avec sûrement quelque échelon...Toujours dans le Soldat...  
Rien n'était moins sûr...  
Avait-il eut vent de l'incident de Nibelheim...Oui forcément. Les journaux avaient annoncé la mort du Grand Général Séphiroth et du détachement envoyé avec lui. Pourtant les journalistes n'avaient pas mentionné les noms des autres Shin-Ra...Comme Zack...Alors Zack aussi...  
Oui...Zack aussi...Sans doute mort en combattant Séphiroth...Pauvre Zack...Elle avait été si dure avec lui...  
Et évidemment pas un mot sur le village et les villageois...

Tifa ne repensait à l'incident que rarement...très rarement...  
Le passé pour elle restait bloqué sur lui et son départ, lui et son absence, lui et son silence... LUI, restait la seule chose encore vivante, encore possible, la chose QUI restait, et une belle chose...  
Elle désespéra de sa propre niaiserie...Mais Lui et son retour avait été pendant si longtemps son unique espoir et avenir...  
ET il n'était pas revenu, ce n'était pas fini, pas foutu, pas encore...

Bien...  
Donc il vivait...  
Donc Shin-Ra avait évidemment fourni une jolie explication...Pas leur faute, ah ça non!...Donc toujours Soldat...Donc ennemi...Potentiel...Il faudrait pour ça, le croiser... Faudrait le destin...  
Donc...le combattre...Non...Lui expliquer! La planète, la vraie Shin-Ra!...  
Faudrait pour ça, avoir le temps...Faudrait le destin...

Oui! Évidemment qu'ils pourraient parler! Si lui ne la reconnaissait pas, elle si, et elle s'identifierait, et même s'il s'en fichait, il lui donnerait le choix de fuir ou de combattre, il aurait au moins cet honneur, au moins cet égard...au moins cette pitié...

Et elle trouverait les mots, oui!...  
Et si elle devait fuir, elle fuirait, et jamais elle ne se battrait contre lui...Même si...Sauf si...Il menaçait sa nouvelle famille...

Tifa se tortura le cerveau, mais elle ne peut prendre aucune décision, impossible de savoir, tout dépendra de la rencontre, de l'instant...Du destin...

Elle commença à greloter, elle décida alors la seule chose qui lui semblait faisable.  
Rentrer au bar et parler à Barret, lui dire, expliquer. Ainsi, au cas où, Barret saurait à quoi s'attendre...A tout...  
Avec le destin, il fallait s'attendre à tout, et au pire...  
Tifa serra les poings et sauta sur ses pieds pour contenir le cri d'injustice qui jaillit d'un coup.

Maudite Shin-Ra! Maudit Soldat! Maudit destin!...Tout!  
Tout y passerait! Tout, on lui arracherait tout, on lui gâcherait tout!  
Même ça! Même son stupide fantasme, sa douce chimère, son ami d'enfance, même son amour!

Elle se rassit finalement, après avoir hurlé en silence toute sa fureur, sa rancœur à cette putain de fatalité...

Elle reprit lentement le contrôle, fermant les yeux à ce ciel de métal, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Le manque des étoiles, le manque de l'air pur de ses montagnes se firent accablant.  
Elle ragea contre elle-même. Elle devait avoir plus de contrôle, plus de maitrise puisque tout ça, elle ne le maitriserai jamais...

Putain de destin!

Elle se gorgea de rage et d'amertume, elle laissa le désir d'un ciel étoilé s'y mêler et dominer. Au ciel nocturne, elle n'étalait jamais tout ça, à la mer d'étoiles elle ne présentait que ses envies, ses espoirs et ses chimères, priant ardemment... tant espérer, tant souhaiter...

Les étoiles! Il lui fallait les étoiles! Retrouver cette espérance de fou! Oui! Cette certitude, cette foi...

Le calme revint d'un coup, sa décision prise et aussi ferme que son besoin, elle se leva.  
Barret d'abord, son rêve ensuite, fortifier cette illusion et avancer encore et toujours avec cette foi là!

Une fois débout, Tifa sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux, ni plus, dans les circonstances présentes.  
Avec assurance et courage elle sortit de son tas de ferrailles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, etc...

Chapitre 4 ...

On passe un peu sur un autre ton...  
Pas mal de gros mots...Mais bon je voyais mal Barret faire plus propre. Et encore certaines insultes sont plutôt 'mignonnes'...  
Quel dommage d'avoir perdu le texte original, il manque quelque chose...j'ai eut l'impression de perdre le rythme...  
Mais bon, je ne peux pas me résoudre à abandonner cette histoire, la clôturer est la condition obligatoire pour pouvoir mettre les autres en ligne...donc..

'Add Chapter'...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

O.o.o.O

**EN ARRIÈRE - Chapitre 5  
**

O.o.o.O

Tifa traversait d'un pas léger le secteur, malgré la fine pluie...

Ça s'était bien passé!  
Elle n'avait même pas eut besoin de s'excuser!

Barret avait beuglé dès qu'elle eut finit!  
Mais!...Elle avait parfaitement détecté cette lueur dans son regard...

La _'grosse dinde'_, il l'aimait bien!  
La _'petite conne'_ l'avait ému!  
La _'putain d'fraise tagada'_, il l'avait compris!  
A _'poupon demi-portion'_ il avait accordé son pardon...  
Et à_ 'Sucette la Mauviette'_, il avait donné une issue!  
Oui...A _'Tutufriti touche-pipi'_, il n'était pas prêt à renoncer!

Tifa s'était toute de suite sentie mieux, une fois la honte passée bien évidemment...Dinde...Conne...demi-portion...mauviette...  
Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était ridicule...Barret avait fait preuve d'une grande créativité quand-même...C'est qu'il était vraiment énervé!  
Sans compter tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui, mâché et resté incompréhensible. Personne n'avait moufeté, pas même Marlène, qui assise sur ses genoux avait fixé Tifa de ses grands yeux ronds.

Pourtant habituée aux éclats de son papa, le silence de mort des trois autres acolytes avaient vraiment inquiété la petite .  
Tifa avait dû rassurer Marlène ensuite, le temps de terminer le repas, qu'elle avait bien sûr le droit de préparer parce qu'ils avaient faim, et qu'une petite comme Marlène devait bien manger pour bien grandir.  
Tifa avait servie, calme et souriante, sous les tendres insultes.  
Bigs avait soupiré et englouti son repas comme le dernier. Tifa l'avait resservit, rassurante.  
Jessie ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Certainement que l'image de femme forte, indépendante et libre qu'elle avait de Tifa avait pâlit.  
Wedges, lui, lui avait lancé des regards tristes et douloureux...Il espérait sans doute encore pouvoir la faire fléchir, et aujourd'hui il avait compris à quel point ses refus étaient définitifs et solides...Il s'était levé brusquement lorsque, le repas fini, Barret avait ouvert grand les portes du bar pour qu'elle dégage, et hoché la tête à la dernière tirade de leur Chef.

Elle avait embrassé Marlène. Son papa avait raison et elle reviendrait vite.  
Barret l'avait foutu dehors. Monsieur Chef de Avalanche l'avait renvoyé réfléchir un peu mieux!

Hum...Ça s'était bien passé!

Et la _'petite gamine de merde_' marchait presque béatement vers la gare.  
_'Cul-cul la praline'_ s'en allait réfléchir, planer sous les étoiles!  
_'La saloperie de Chupa Chups'_ s'en allait suçoter sa névrose, à s'en griffer le palet, à s'en irriter la langue!  
_'Miss Guimauve, qui en avait deux grosses juste devant, là, et bien en vue, et que du coup que tout s'expliquait'_ s'en allait fondre comme le chamallow qu'elle était, lorsque l'envie de confier ses rêves aux étoiles la prenait!

OUAIS!  
Elle allait faire fondre des paquets entier de guimauve, bouffer des pralines, engloutir des fraises tagada, et , à la lueur du ciel étoilé, naïve et fleur bleue à en dégouter n'importe qui de bien moins atteint qu'elle!  
Pire qu'atteinte, elle était foutue! Probablement pour le restant de ces jours! OUI!

Des tonnes de sucre! A s'en faire une couverture, un matelas, un nid douillet pour s'y nicher, un nuage crémeux et profond à s'y noyer...

Et elle reviendrait, pour continuer le combat, à l'affut du moindre regard bleu, de la petite mèche blonde là! Et merde les autres!

Tifa soupira et calma son pas euphorique.  
Elle savait que le prochain combat serait un vrai combat...Sa petite bande croisaient quand-même quelques Soldats, surtout des miliciens et des basses classe...  
Mais après son erreur, elle avait partiellement perdue confiance...Le prochain combat, elle serrerait les dents et frapperait pour tuer propre et vite. C'était le moindre des respects pour tout être humain. Sans compter que les troufions d'infanterie m'exécutaient que les ordres. Ils prenaient les ordres du mauvais côté, voilà, ce n'était pas leur faute. Fini les mises à mort jouissives d'exploser du Shin-Ra. Juste faire ça par devoir, pour la planète, pour l'avenir, avec humilité.

Et Barret le savait. Quand Tifa s'était étirée au bas des marches, quand le géant bourru l'avait interpellé.

« Hep pauv'cloche ! » en haut des marches il avait prit sa posture gros méchant.  
« Hum?... » Tifa avait à grand peine réprimé un sourire.  
« Bon ! Euh... » il avait lorgné ses grosses bottes de gros vilain « C'est pas perdu...Euh... y a d'l'espoir! » avait-il ragé, gêné.  
« Hum hum... » elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il parlait de son sourire vite revenu, qui s'était étiré largement et d'autant plus.  
« Ouais bon...T'as qu'un jour mais...Prends l'temps chercher...M'faut quelqu'un bon tu piges ! J'ai assez de sert à rien et de putain d'avorton et de grosse d'putain d'emmerdeuse ! Ton remplaçant que du bon compris ! Cherches correct vu ? »  
« Compris ! Vu ! » tout sourire, les poings sur les hanches.  
« Et t'y verras p'être mieux demain... » Barret avait lorgné cette fois le soir tombant et la météo médiocre.  
« Non ! » joyeuse elle était partie.  
« Tu m'fais chier ! » avait-il hurlé de son perchoir.  
« Ok ! » lui avait-elle répondu de dos.  
« Hé ! Penses à ma p'tite ! Elle va se faire du mouron si tu rentres trop tard ! »

Tifa avait agité la main, riant toute seule, confiante. Ça s'était bien passé!

Malgré sa fixette et son délire de midinette, elle avait pu aller de l'avant jusqu'ici, et continuerait!...Non, grâce à...

Elle savait que l'envie affolante, à s'en faire peur toute seule, le trac terrible, capable de la pousser dans ses maigres placards et de perdre le temps et l'esprit devant un miroir, piétinant tous ses vêtements au sol, à lui faire regretter de n'avoir aucun maquillage...  
Ce fantasme torturé et torturant...Que se soit lui à chaque coin de rue, cette folie s'estomperait avec le temps, pour rester en arrière, tapie et bien au chaud.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes sur un jeune blond passant par là. Des blonds, elle en avait croisé un paquet sans jamais réagir aussi bêtement qu'à l'instant. Il avait fallu ce drame pour qu'IL remonte à la surface et surtout aux yeux d'autres...

Et elle aurait le temps de le renvoyer en arrière...  
En arrière comme elle l'avait décider de rester...  
Barret avait gueulé, oui, mais c'était mieux, quelque jours...Tifa se sentait coupable envers la cause qu'elle avait faite sienne. Mais la cause ne lui en voudrait certainement pas, car c'était pour mieux revenir, mieux se battre.  
En arrière, pour profiter de son souvenir...

Elle soupira et reprit son pas énergique...

Le hic, c'était son remplaçant...Tifa s'interrogea un instant...  
Elle avait été surprise que Barret remette ça sur le tapis. C'était une connerie qu'elle avait sortit, comme ça, sous la colère, une ânerie, sans réfléchir...Qu'il avait bien su lui renvoyait dans la tronche...  
Peut-être que Barret espérait secrètement que le jour J, pour le Réacteur 1, elle aurait changé d'avis. Cette histoire de remplaçant n'était qu'une façon de lui laisser sa place au sein du groupe...Peu de monde souhaitait intégrer la cellule de Midgard, le risque étant d'autant plus grand que plus prés du diable Shin-Ra...  
Les mercenaires existaient bien sûr, mais la plupart travaillaient plutôt pour leur ennemi, et avec un seul maitre : l'argent.  
Et l'argent de leur dénonciation vaudrait bien plus que toute la fortune de Avalanche...

Tifa perdit sa gaieté...Trop de risque...pour sa si petite faiblesse, en fin de compte. Elle s'arrêta et sourit de bon cœur...Sacré Barret...

Il avait raison, et au lieu de se perdre en mots qu'il ne maitrisait pas bien, il lui avait imposé un remplaçant...Cette idée tordue, SA boulette...  
Qu'elle ne trouverait jamais...  
Donc demain dans la nuit, elle serait du commando...Un jour de plus...Elle savait que Barret ne pouvait pas lui en offrir plus. Le vol des codes ne tarderait pas à être découvert, et par conséquent ils seraient changés...La mission était prévue pour aujourd'hui... Mais Avalanche ne pouvait la repoussée plus.  
Elle s'avoua déçue, car une pause aurait sans doute diminuée une possible défaillance durant la mission. Elle pria de ne pas rencontrer d'être humain durant celle-ci, car au-delà de lui, Tifa aurait du mal avec tous êtres humains...  
Elle se mit à imaginer trouver un remplaçant, là, maintenant, ce soir, et lancer cette mission capitale, dans la foulée...Ce soir...  
Tout était prêt encore, juste avant leur dispute...Sa crise de nerf...Et son explication...

En vue de la gare du Secteur 7, Tifa hésita.

De s'être lâchée ainsi...Non...répandue, écroulée...Quelle misère! La honte!

Devait-elle vraiment perdre son temps à partir en plein désert, se geler les fesses juste pour des étoiles, et sans compter l'atmosphère humide sous la pluie... Uniquement pour replonger dans son rêve et sa mélancolie, juste pour être assez seule et tranquille et n'avoir...presque pas...honte...  
Pourtant le bonheur de pouvoir contempler à nouveau le ciel étoilé, d'y guetter une étoile filante, de se tordre le cou pour voir autre chose que la ferraille de cette maudite plaque et de caresser ses souvenirs...

Elle s'avança de quelques pas, hésitant toujours et combattant son impulsion. Elle se forçât à des pas lents et mesurés, fixant le sol...

Sur le plateau aride de Midgard, elle aurait certainement l'occasion de quelques combat, et cela lui ferait du bien justement. Évidemment il n'y aurait pas d'humain, et évidemment, il serait tout à fait raisonnable de prendre une petite pause sous les étoiles...  
Et passer ce maudit niveau 6 qui la freinait par manque de temps!

Elle releva la tête décidée et ferme, mais se figea.  
Contre le quai, un contrôleur était penché sur un jeune homme blond, un chien tournait autour.  
Elle ferma les yeux et fit volte face...Puis un autre volte face, son pied crissa sur le sol, comme elle ne put le décoller pour le pas suivant.

_Merde! Suffit! Pas lui!_

Explosa-t-elle dans sa tête.  
Il fallait le destin, et le destin l'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose donc, pas lui! Point barre!

Le jeune homme avait vraiment beaucoup d'épi, mais surtout Tifa comprit qu'il était mal en point aux paroles du contrôleur, n'obtenant de vagues grognements. Le chien furetait autour, reniflait le pauvre bougre...  
Elle maudit son cœur battant la chamade et maudit son espérance.

_Pas lui! Pas lui! Et PAS LUI!_

La tenue du pauvre bougre était Shin-Ra...Infanterie...Elle tiqua à l'énorme épée qu'il tenait, mais ses plaintes lui arrivèrent aux oreilles...  
Tifa papillonna au souvenir d'un autre blond Shin-Ra, qu'elle avait rossé et tué par faiblesse et lâcheté.  
Elle y vit soudain comme une chance, une façon de réparer son péché d'hier. Si cet homme était blessé elle pourrait peut-être quelque chose.  
Elle serra les poings.

_Pour UNE fois aider l'ennemi!_  
_Juste CETTE fois!_  
_Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas LUI!_

Et aurait fallu pour ça le destin! Alors...Donc...

_Pas lui!  
Jamais se ne serait lui!  
_

Se promit-elle en s'élançant, avant de perdre sa bonne résolution.

* * *

Pour ceux qui connaissent le jeux, nous arrivons à la scène de la gare du secteur 7, où Tifa y retrouve Clad...ou Cloud c'est comme on veut...  
D'ailleurs cette rencontre sera la dernier chapitre rapidement mis en ligne j'espère, car je vous avoue que j'essaye encore de retrouver l'élan du départ...


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages et univers, appartiennent à Square Enix.

Ouf!

Rien de particulier pour ce chapitre...Ouf! C'est tout!

Ah si!...'COMPLETE'!

* * *

O.o.o.O

**EN ARRIÈRE - Épilogue**

O.o.o.O

Le chien des rues, lui sauta dessus, la bloquant sans agressivité.  
Le contrôleur lui jeta un regard, et secoua la tête, navré. Il s'éloigna finalement, abandonnant, mais surtout lui laissant la place...  
Avait-il compris à son air déterminé? Elle avait foncé tête baissée, Tifa se sentit rougir de sa fougue et mais resta bien motivée.  
Le chien lui resta là, près du jeune homme visiblement très mal..Son chien?...Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux n'avaient pas l'air en bon état...

Vraiment mal...ET vraiment blond...Elle s'ébroua violemment.

_Pas lui! Pas lui! Pas lui!...  
C'était pas lui! C'était pas lui!_

Gonflée à bloc et serinant ce refrain, elle contourna vivement le chien et se planta devant cet homme...Elle ferma les yeux une seconde...

_Pas lui! Pas lui! Pas lui!  
JAMAIS ce ne serait lui!_  
_Elle ferrait comme SI!_

Elle posa une main douce sur sa tête basse, sur les cheveux doux et blonds, entre les épis..

« Vous allez bien? » l'interpela Tifa pleine de compassion.

Elle ferma encore les yeux...C'était blond, c'était plein d'épi...

_MAIS ce n'était pas LUI!_  
_Non, non !...Et non !..._

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur les cheveux frottant ses doigts, comme il s'agitait, gémissant et grognant...  
...Et cette grande mèche là...Droite comme une i, juste là...et celle-ci, tout contre la joue, toute blonde...Tifa soupira et relégua tout cela le plus loin possible, avec une douce tristesse...

_Aller...Courage, ce n'était pas lui,_  
_Mais elle pouvait faire quelque chose...  
Pas lui, tant pis... _

Elle s'arma de courage, inspira à fond et composa un sourire plein de gentillesse et de compassion. Elle étati venue pour l'aider, si elle le pouvait. Elle s'approcha, s'agenouilla tout prêt pour apercevoir le visage dissimulé, et juger un peu meiux de son état...Mais il réagit d'un coup et leva la tête...

_Ah?...Bon...Voilà  
Non, non...Pas lui..._  
_Voilà... __C'était juste...Qui ?_

Tifa déglutit au regard bleu, trop bleu, vraiment trop bleu...il n'avait pas ce bleu là...  
Tifa écarquilla les yeux à ce visage, ce visage et l'image de lui, cette image qu'elle avait utilisé, comparé au Soldat mort...Cette putain d'image, venue d'on ne savait d'où...ça...  
Il la regarda fixement. Tifa sentit son sourire tomber. Il eut spasme de douleur, comme une décharge, gémit encore. Elle plissa les yeux, se concentra pour respirer calmement, profitant du répits qu'il lui offrit, se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
Elle prépara l'image, calme et ferme...et il releva la tête, les yeux dans les yeux...Tifa inspira à fond...ça..collait...il gémit son nom...elle papillonna...

___Mais...HEIN? QUOI?...Mais non !__  
____Normalement!...Pas lui, pas lui!__  
Minute !____...On avait dit pas LUI !..._

Il se crispa, se plia, puis la regarda à nouveau...Tifa sentit sa bouche pendre misérablement, elle déglutit à nouveau mais ne pu refermer la bouche, respirant si...mal!...  
ET son regard étonné, un flou, un peu perdu, se densifia...comme l'image d'une chaîne de télé qui deviendrait nette...Il avait...Son nom? Encore?

_Non, non...Attends! Non? Si?_  
_Mais non !...le visage...mise à part les yeux...Lui?_  
_Minute! Une seconde! QUOI?..._

Il se secoua violemment sa tête et se leva d'un coup, elle l'imita paniquée, comme le bleu trop brillant replongeait dans le rouge de ces pupilles dilatées...  
Complétement ahurie, Tifa referma d'un coup sa mâchoire..._Tifa_...il avait clairement dit..._TIFA!_...Elle quoi!...

_C'était pas sensé être lui! C'était pas censé être..._  
_Lu...i...LUI!  
Non, non! Attends! Attends...Calme..._

« Tifa! » répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois.

Et content...et sûr de lui...et...reconnue?...  
Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, son cœur cogna si fort, elle cligna des yeux, avec un reste de contrôle, elle se forçat à le regarder de nouveau, elle se pencha un peu, et voulu parler...

« Oh...Cloud! »

_Lui! LUI! Oui, oui!...Non ?_  
_Reconnue! Il...Elle était reconnue!_  
_Et juste...Attends! Attends! Impossible!_

« C'est ça. Je suis Cloud.» fit-il, prenant une posture fière de combattant avec son épée...

Une...épée...Les...L'infanterie n'avait pas d'épée aussi belle...  
Tifa lutta pour son calme et sa raison. Une allégresse incroyable bondissait dans son cœur, mais son cerveau bien dissocié, froid lui, réfléchissait vite, vite, à tout.  
Elle prépara des mots, raisonnables, raisonnés, mais pour les sortir de ses lèvres tremblantes, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les bras et les crier.

« C'est vraiment toi Cloud? Je n'aurais jamais pensé te trouver ici! » sa voix était trop aiguë.

« Ouais, ça fait un moment. » très serein, il eut un geste nonchalant et un sourire.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » Tifa cligna des yeux pour effacer ce sourire troublant.

« ...Ouais? C'est rien. Je vais bien. » assura-t-il un peu gêné.

Tifa ne put s'empêcher de se détourner de lui et de cette conversation idiote. Leurs mots lui semblaient idiots! Cette façon de se retrouver! C'était tellement...NUL!  
En sept ans, elle en avait imaginé des choses, plein! Et...Son cœur s'emballa...Elle hocha la tête, pour elle-même, pour son cœur...Il fallait être sûre!...Elle revint rapidement vers lui.

« Ça fait combien de temps? » demanda-t-elle tout aussi stupidement.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle ne put supporter son regard et son air heureux. Tifa se reprit la tête dans les mains, le sang battait ses tempes, et la secoua pour l'éclaicir, pour réfléchir...

Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais en sept ans...Oui, mais... Il avait dit son nom.  
Imaginé oui, voulut...tellement...Et à présent c'était fait...C'était lui. Il l'avait reconnu... C'était fait...

Il était vivant. Toujours Shin-Ra vu l'uniforme. Sans doute du grade, minimum 3 ème Classe pour posséder une épée, mais l'infanterie...  
Qui était-il devenu? Qu'avait-il fait? Pourquoi n'avait-elle eut aucune nouvelle? Personne ?

Ils étaient ennemis. Merde!

Qu'allait-il faire? Repartir en mission pour le compte de la Shin-Ra ?  
Il fallait lui parler, là, maintenant, mais si elle parlait, Avalanche serait en danger, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, sinon la prochaine rencontre...  
Il était à Midgar, et donc certainement en fonction, même s'il ne faisait que revenir de mission vu son état...Il était mal, quoiqu'il en dise, il était mal et étrange...  
Mais sept ans c'est suffisant pour être différent, et... Stop ! Avant tout! Parler ! Lui dire ! Rien faire avant de lui avoir parler !  
Quoi dire, quoi faire ? Est-ce que...  
Son émotion courcircuita finalement sa raison, sa joie contamina tout son corps, parce qu'elle venait juste de s'étonner encore, que, après sept ans il puisse, si facilement...

« Cinq ans » fit-il paisible.

Tifa eut un...Déraillement...Tout dérailla...

_QUOI ? CINQ...QUOI !_

Tout s'arrêta, son cœur, son souffle, son sang se glaça d'un coup, sa mâchoire lâcha, ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément, autant qu'aucun doute affreux et insupportable...Comme amortie, elle leva lentement les yeux sur lui...Si tranquille, si souriant...

_Q...Que...?  
Q...!...!...!..._

Il cligna des yeux, soudain touché par sa tête et son visage pâle... Elle se cacha dans ses mains...

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur et moquerie.

Tifa secoua la tête lentement, incapable...de tout...

« ...Ça fait vraiment longtemps. » articula-t-elle assommée.

_...Réellement ça fait sept ans..._

Il eut un plus large sourire...Mais ce sourire ce voilla...  
Tout devint sombre, tout devint brouillé...Rien...n'allait...bien, ni lui, ni elle...

Sept ans d'attente et de rêve...pour ça...


End file.
